


but first, let me take a selfie

by will_p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, M/M, Random & Short, Silly, Social Media
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “Iwachan, è undisastro!”“Mh? Sono usciti i voti dell'esame?”“Cosa? No - Instagram! I like! Sono spariti!”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	but first, let me take a selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Sentite... non lo so manco io.
> 
> Titolo @ _#SELFIE_ \- The Chainsmokers.

“Iwachan, è un _disastro_!”

“Mh? Sono usciti i voti dell’esame?”

“Cosa? No - Instagram! I like! Sono spariti!”

“... eh?”

Hajime fa giusto in tempo a mettere un segno nel suo libro prima che Oikawa si arrampichi sul suo letto, gli si appiccichi a un fianco e gli ficchi il cellulare sotto il naso. “Guarda!” dice, agitando lo schermo a un soffio dalla sua faccia e così facendogli vedere precisamente nulla. “La mia foto piace a Sugawara _e altri_!”

“La tua foto piace a Sugawara?” ripete Hajime, spaesato, aggrappandosi all’unico frammento di conversazione che ha capito.

“Sì, è sempre tra i primi like, ogni tanto lascia anche commenti carini.” Oikawa riprende il telefono e si acciglia per un secondo. “È chiaramente terrorismo psicologico.”

“Chiaramente.”

“Ma chissenefrega di Sugawara, Iwachan! _Sono spariti i like!_ ”

“Non puoi… rimetterli?”

Oikawa smette di digitare cose e stacca il naso dallo schermo per lanciargli un’Occhiata.

Non è che Hajime sia _completamente_ perso con la tecnologia. Ha facebook, sa mandare email, è in così tante chat di gruppo da aver perso il conto, è solo che proprio _non capisce Instagram._

Sembra soltanto un modo estremamente complicato di fare cose estremamente stupide, e non ha mai sentito il bisogno di usarlo. Vede già ogni giorno tutte le persone che gli piacciono, non gli interessa seguire personaggi famosi, e quando vuole condividere qualche foto gli basta mandarla direttamente a chi vuole. Via messaggio. In una delle mille chat di gruppo. Tutti questi filtri e tag e cos’altro gli fanno solo venire il mal di testa.

(E non provate a chiedergli come funzioni una storia.)

Oikawa è... l’esatto contrario.

“Fortuna che almeno hai i muscoli, Iwachan…”

“Ohi.”

“Non ho tolto _io_ i like, li ha tolti Instagram. A tutti! Non c’è più neanche un numero e nessuno può sapere i like degli altri ed è un _disastro_.”

Oikawa si riattacca al suo cellulare come un disperato, ma Hajime si acciglia. “A che serve ricevere like se non ti dicono quanti? Non ha senso.”

“Oh, no, puoi ancora sapere i tuoi,” morora Oikawa, scorrendo distrattamente lo schermo. “Sono quelli degli altri che non puoi vedere.”

“... qual è il problema allora?”

Oikawa gli lancia un’altra Occhiata e sospira. Hajime ha una mezza idea di spingerlo giù dal letto. “Ricevere like è solo metà del punto, Iwachan,” dice, con lo stesso tono che usa quando spiega ai bambini del doposcuola come si riceve una palla, “l’altra metà è farlo vedere a tutti per fargli sapere che ne hai più di loro.”

Hajime lo fissa.

Poi lo butta a terra con una spallata.

“Tradimento!” strilla Oikawa dal pavimento. Hajime sospira, si sporge a prenderlo per la felpa e lo ritira di peso sul letto.

“Sei pessimo,” dice, passandogli un braccio attorno alla vita per tenerlo ben saldo.

“E tu sei un bruto,” dice Oikawa, accoccolandosi contro la sua spalla senza staccare gli occhi dal cellulare.

Hajime alza gli occhi al cielo e lo lascia alla sua tragedia, ripescando il libro con la mano libera e aprendoselo contro una gamba, per combinare almeno qualcosa di utile. Qualche minuto dopo, però, Oikawa fa un piccolo verso di sorpresa. “Posso riavere i like mettendo tutte le informazioni pubbliche!”

“Oh sì, ti prego,” dice Hajime, voltando pagina. “Non vedo l’ora di trovare la strada invasa dalle tue fan.”

Oikawa sbianca, e Hajime gli scoppia a ridere in faccia.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del 18/04/2020: AT LAST posso dire che è stata scritta per il prompt _Teen Diva_ del [ Reality Challenge (quinta settimana)](https://www.landedifandom.net/reality-challenge-quinta-settimana-rupauls-drag-race-01-09-07-09/) @ [landedifandom.](https://www.landedifandom.net/)


End file.
